Akavali
Akavali The Planar Travelers "Akaval was doomed. Every city had been overrun by the Vithians. So we left Akaval. Our migrant fleet traveled a long way across the Endless Void and centuries passed before we finally reached the world of Myrndur. Galakios was our leader back then. The Akavaashka, Voice of the Akavaash. We made contact with the humans of Tymeria, who were at first hostile towards us. Our talakan showed the tymerians that we were superior in military might, and the tymerians stopped their hostilities. But we had no intention of conquering the land of an inferior race, even though we would certainly have been capable. We anchored our arks, which the tymerians called flying cities, and began helping the tymerians developing their culture, sharing our technologically advanced knowledge with them. Soon, the humans learned to trust us and some of them even began to worship us. That's when the real problems began. Kalakhan, Galakios' brother, defied the Akavaash and started a war against Galakios. He wanted to conquer Tymeria and have the akavali rule the humans as gods. Kalakhan succeeded in his plot to have Galakios and the Karakavar, the Council, murdered, and he elected himself the new Akavaashka and started his conquest of Tymeria. Tymeria was easily conquered, and Kalakhan ruled for centuries. But then came the Drakennath and with it the end of Kalakhan and Tymeria." '- Arkivar Zalathas' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Int, +2 Wis, -2 Con. Aka'vali are insightful and strong-minded, but their bodies tend to be frail. Names: '''Zahala, Hazalon, Mezeketh, Zevanth, Kevan, Rikar, Ka'aran, Ke'eleketh, Niemar, Orishar, Azala, Akular, Rizorith, Nakara, Amar, Hanabar, Kizir, Hazef, Mazir, Alumar, Anaka, Koa, Nihalath, Zabir, Kahala. The akavali is a mysterious race from another world called Akaval. They have blue skin, elongated necks and limbs and white eyes with no pupil or iris. They also have no hair at all. They have an long lifespans like the elves and fauns, and akavali are often found as wisemen and counselors in human civilizations. The akavali arrived in Myrndur thousands of years ago in the ancient land of Tymeria, shortly after the end of the Age of Thawing and the beginning of the Age of Iltaan. They had fled their homeworld Akaval which had been lost to a race of inherintly evil and destructive beings known as the zalakar. The akavali, being an ancient very wise and knowledgeable race born with psionic powers, helped the tymerians greatly advance and for this they were treated as higher beings. When Tymeria fell during the Drakennath akavali were enslaved along humans, elves and dhouvarr. When the Great Rebellion came, they fought alongside the native races to regain their freedom, and since then they spread out throughout the new nations that would arise and became integrated with human society. Akavali are highly spiritual beings who can meditate for days on end without food or water. Racial Traits: * Native Outsider: Akavali are native outsiders, and therefore are immune to affects that specifically target humanoids. * Naturally Psionic:' Akavali have power points equal to 4 + 1 point per character level, and these become bonus power points, if the akavali is a psionic. The akavali's natural psionic ability functions as that of a psion. * '''Darkvision: '''Akavali can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Resistance (Su):' Akavali can use psionic energy to increase their resistance to various forms of attack. As an immediate action, an akavali can spend 1 power point to gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws until the beginning of his next action. * Resilience (Su): '''When an akavali takes damage, he can spend power points to reduce its severity. As an immediate action, he can reduce the damage he is about to take by 2 hit points for every 1 power point he spends. * '''Repletion (Su): An akavali can sustain his body without need of food or water. If he spends 1 power point, an akavali does not need to eat or drink for 24 hours. Racial Feats: Accelerated Healing I The akavali's flesh responds to damage with shocking speed – he gains fast healing 2. Prerequisite: ''Mind Over Body. Accelerated Healing II The akavali's flesh responds to damage with shocking speed – he gains fast healing 5. ''Prerequisite: ''Mind Over Body, Accelerated Healing I. Astral Projection An akavali capable of astral projection may meditate to leave his body in astral form. ''Prerequisite: Deep Meditation. Deep Meditation The akavali may meditate for 4 hours instead of sleeping for 8 to be well rested. Lucid Dreaming The akavali capable of lucid dreaming may take control of his dreams and may consciously explore the dreamworld. ''Requires: ''Deep Meditation. Telepathy An akavali with this feat may mentally communicate with any creature within 30 feet with whom he shares a language. Mind Over Body The akavali may use his Wis modifier instead of his Con modifier to determine hitpoints. This effect works retrospectively. Mindlink (Su) The akavali's telepathy develops into a mindlink, allowing contact between himself and his allies and companions. As long as the akavali is conscious, all allies within range of his telepathy racial feat (3o feet) receive a +3 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and compulsion effects and a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls made while flanking. ''Prerequisite: ''Telepathy. Mindlink Pulse (Su) '''Mindlink Pulse (Su): '''An akavali with this feat can send a pulse of psychic energy through the minds of allies within range of his telepathy as a standard action. If he does so during a surprise round, any allies not normally able to act in the surprise round can act. If an ally would normally be denied the ability to act in the surprise round, that allys initiative is equal to her initiative roll, or to the intitiative of the akavali -1, whichever is lower. Whether or not it is a surprise round, when the akavali uses this ability, allies within range are no longer flat-footed (assuming they were to begin with). ''Prerequisite: ''Telepathy, Mindlink. Mindwhip (Su) The akavali has developed his telepathy in such a way that he may cause damage to an enemy's psyche. The attack roll is modified with the Akavali's Wisdom modifier and is against an opponent's Will save. The attack deals 1d8+Wisdom modifier damage. Backgrounds: Akavali Technologist You have studied the ancient technology of the akavali extensively, and obtained an akavali artifact. You gain +5 Knowledge (Akavali technology) and an akavali artifact. Roll 1d4: 1 Akavali Shocker 2 Akavali Mist Projector 3 Akavali Nerve Whip 4 Akavali Living Armor Arkivar You are an arkivar, an akavali loregatherer. Once per day you may add 10 to a Knowledge check. Awakened Soul Your soul has awakened to the Akavaash, the collective consciousness of the akavali. You gain +2 Wisdom. Soulblade As a move action, you can use 2 power points to form a semi-solid weapon composed of energy distilled from your own soul. A light blade deals 1d6 points of damage, a one-handed blade deals 1d8 points of damage, and a two-handed blade deals 2d6 points of damage. In all forms, the soulblade has a critical range of 19-20/x2. Category:Races